B.O.F
"B.O.F" is the 2nd ending theme for Future Card Buddyfight X, which is performed by Poppin'Party. CD/DVD The single "クリスマスのうた", which containing "B.O.F" will be released December 13, 2017. All copies come with a Star Dragon World card. It contains the following tracks: *1. クリスマスのうた *2. B.O.F *3. キミにもらったもの *4. クリスマスのうた -instrumental- *5. B.O.F -instrumental- *6. キミにもらったもの　-instrumental- Lyrics |-|Japanese= 二人わけあう Life and Soul 夢あつめて今 立ちあがる！ Believe Our Future! 心と心つなぐ絆―― どうしたら生まれるんだろう？ ケンカばかりしていた日々に キミは悩んでいたけれど 夢見るとき　人は強くなれるんだね ぶつかるたび　わかりあっていくね キミを守った　Pride and Dream あの約束忘れない　二人は誓う ただひとつの未来を切り開くよ 立ち止まらず　そう　振り向かず Believe Our Future！ 太陽みたいな情熱が 手を焼く相棒と出会った 大人はみんな　秩序守れと言うけれど この世界のルール　決めたのは誰なの？ キミが向かった　Final Phase この世界が仕組まれたものだとしても 手に入れたい未来を切り開くよ 夢あつめて今　立ちあがる！ Believe and Fight！ Dreamers！　Go Fighting！　Shoot It！ もっと　Miracle！　ドキドキさせて！ 二人わけあう　Life and Soul 手に入れたい　最高の瞬間　いつか―― キミを守った　Pride and Dream あの約束忘れない　二人は誓う ただひとつの未来を切り開くよ 立ち止まらず　そう　振り向かず Believe Our Future！ |-|Romaji= Futari wakeau Life and Soul Yume atsumete ima tachiagaru! Believe Our Future! Kokoro to kokoro tsunagu kizuna―― Dōshitara umareru ndarou? Kenka bakari shite ita hibi ni Kimi wa nayande ita keredo Yumemiru toki hito wa tsuyoku nareru nda ne Butsukaru tabi wakari atte iku ne Kimi wo mamotta Pride and Dream Ano yakusoku wasurenai futari wa chikau Tada hitotsu no mirai wo kirihiraku yo Tachidomarazu sō furimukazu Believe Our Future! Taiyō mitaina jōnetsu ga Te wo yaku aibō to deatta Otona wa min'na chitsujo mamore to iu keredo Kono sekai no rūru kimeta no wa dare nano? Kimi ga mukatta Final Phase Kono sekai ga shikumareta mono dato shite mo Te ni iretai mirai wo kirihiraku yo Yume atsumete ima tachiagaru! Believe and Fight! Dreamers! Go Fighting! Shoot It! Motto Miracle! Dokidoki sasete! Futari wakeau Life and Soul Te ni iretai saikō no shunkan itsuka―― Kimi wo mamotta Pride and Dream Ano yakusoku wasurenai futari wa chikau Tada hitotsu no mirai wo kirihiraku yo Tachidomarazu sō furimukazu Believe Our Future! |-|English Translation= Share it with someone Life and Soul Gather your dreams and stand! Believe our future! The bond that connects our hearts How can we create them? Those days when we used to argue all the time You must have been worried People become stronger when they dream We understand each other as we journey on It protected you Pride and Dream They swore never to break their promises They are bound to the same destiny Don’t stop and don’t look back Believe our future! With a burning passion as hot as the sun I met someone who could lead the way People are told to protect the order But who decided these rules? The place you’re heading Final phase Is a place that was created in this world Reach out for your future Collect your dreams and stand! Believe and fight! Dreamers！　Go Fighting！　Shoot It！ More！ Miracle！　Make them shine！ Share it with someone life and soul Grab it with your hands, that amazing moment It protected you Pride and Dream They swore never to break their promises They are bound to the same destiny Don’t stop and don’t look back Believe our future! CD Gallery Ed02a.jpg|Limited Version Ed02b.jpg|Normal Version Gallery ED2 001.png ED2 002.png ED2 003.png ED2 004.png ED2 005.png ED2 007.png ED2 008.png ED2 010.png ED2 011.png ED2 012.png ED2 013.png ED2 014.png ED2 015.png ED2 016.png ED2 017.png ED2 018.png ED2 019.png DMwUyQrVQAAfEuc.jpg ED2_020.png ED2_021.png ED2_022.png ED2_023.png ED2_024.png ED2_025.png Cute Sunny Grin.jpg Happy Ending.jpg ED2_027.png Trivia *BOF means "Believe Our Future" *Poppin'Party's vocals, Toyama Kasumi is voiced by Aimi Terakawa, who also voiced Kiri Hyoryu in this series. Video Category:Song